Previous bicycle designs are generally of two general types: (1) A "traditional" upright design (where the rider is generally upright and leaning forward toward the handlebars) this is utilized in a number of configurations, including racing bikes, touring bikes, mountain bikes, and portable bikes (although generally these have different types of frames); and (2) recumbent bicycles, where the operator sits in a generally lower and more reclined position than that employed in traditional bicycles. A recumbent bicycle primarily enhances rider comfort and aerodynamic efficiency. For the casual user, it has a safer feeling, lowered head position, with hands and feet in front of and protecting rider's body in the event of a fall. Further, the possibilities for enclosure of this type of bicycle make it effective as a commuter vehicle in rainy weather. The improved recumbent bicycle is constructed in such a manner as to further optimize portability, maneuverability, aesthetic design, engineering practicality and simplicity of manufacture.
Although introduced to the riding public in the 1930's, the recumbent bicycle has not yet been successful commercially. Two varieties of recumbents have dominated the effort, of which one (variety A) generally consists of a long multitube frame with the crank assembly placed low down and rearward from the steering tube (head tube ) 10"-14" to allow the crank arms to clear the back of the front wheel when the bicycle is being pedaled. Although the overall look of this configuration is that of a "chopper" motorcycle and thus attractive from a marketing point of view, it also results in a long turning radius (low maneuverability) and high costs and weight.
A second variety (B) places the crank assembly 12" to 14" in front of the steering tube in a generally higher position so that when pedaled the heels of the rider's feet clear the front of the front wheel. The shorter turning radius, lighter weight and lower cost bike that results is advantageous (it is similar to a traditional bicycle) but this is negated by the unattractive appearance of the crank set and sprocket sticking well out in front of the front wheel.
The present invention comprises an improved recumbent bicycle that will offer some of these inherent advantages of a traditional bicycle, and recumbent variety B (as above), such as maneuverability, light weight, and portability plus the attractive look of the "chopper" motorcycle as in recumbent variety A, combined with the basic advantages inherent in the recumbent bicycle of comfort and aerodynamic efficiency.